Gracias Hermanito
by Eli Sykes
Summary: Es muy interesante lo que puede pasar sintiendo dolores mientras que estas sola en tu casa con tu hermano. [Floor-chan: ¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS!]


**Disclaimer**: Demashitaa! Powerpuff Girls Z no me pertenece, solo la loca y desquiciada trama de este fic es mía.

**Regalón de Cumpleaños Para**: FloorVioleetta!

**Ayuda en la ****Corrección**: Queonda.

**One-Shot**: **B**oomercup

**¡Feliz Cumpleaños! **

* * *

**Gracias Hermanito**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**POV Kaoru:**

Mi nombre es Kaoru Matsubara Him, tengo 14 años, voy a tercero de secundaria y hoy les contaré como descubrí que sentía algo más que amor fraternal hacia mi hermano Boomer, y cómo me ayudo con algo muy importante para mí en esos momentos. Todo empezó así…

* * *

**_4 de Abril/ 09:00 A.M_**

¡Joder! Me sentía como el diablo. Si eres niña y ya tienes periodo, sabrás que cuando te duelen los ovarios es un dolor insoportable que desearías arrancártelos para que se calmaran. Hoy debía de asistir a la escuela y con el humor de perros que tenía creí que lo mejor sería no ir, bueno eso si no quería tener problemas por mandar a todos a la chingada, incluyendo a los profesores. Pero bueno, una simple falta por algo tan importante como mi salud no me haría daño, ¿cierto?

Me retorcía en mi desecha cama intentando, en vano, calmar el dolor de mierda que tenía y estrujaba mi abdomen. Iba a tirarme de la ventana de mi habitación, cabe decir que estaba en el segundo piso, hasta que alguien golpeó a la puerta ligeramente. Mis intentos suicidas fueron interrumpidos por mis hermanos, que de seguro se extrañaron al notar que no había bajado a desayunar ni les había proferido insultos en toda la mañana.

Quité el cerrojo, volví a la cama lo más rápido que pude y exclamé un: —¡Adelante!— mi voz era un ligero quejido de dolor, completamente patético.

—Hermanita, ¿estás bien?— ese era Brick, un pelirrojo muy atractivo y de extraordinarios ojos rojos.— No has bajado a desayunar.

—Pequeña, ¿te sientes mal?— agregó Butch, un moreno muy sexy de ojos verdes y una sonrisa que haría que mojases tus bragas en un segundo.

Titubeé por unos instantes. ¡No era un tema fácil de mencionar a un hombre!— Es que… me dieron cólicos.— Me miraron sin entender—Me llego el período.— Terminé de escupir la frase para aclarar. Mi cara se tiñó de rojo, moría de vergüenza.

Ellos se sonrojaron violentamente y bajaron la mirada avergonzados. Mi hermano Boomer, el dulce rubio de ojos azules, muy guapo y tierno, se acercó a mí. Él también tenía un pequeño sonrojo en sus pecosas mejillas, era algo adorable.

—¿Te… te duelen los… te duelen los ovarios, Kaoru?— tartamudeó de la pena. Dios, mátame. ¡Mátame pero YA!

—S-sí, me duelen y mucho. Por eso creo que hoy no iré a la escuela.

—Es…— Brick se aclaró la garganta — Está bien, hermanita, quédate aquí y nosotros le avisamos a la profesora el porqué de tu falta a la escuela el día de hoy.—Se acercó me dio un beso en la mejilla y se alejó.

—Te quedas en cama, ¿eh?— Butch me apretó entre sus brazos.

—Y-yo me quedare con ella.— mis dos hermanos se dieron la vuelta y le echaron un extraño vistazo a Boomer — L-los dolores de la menstruación pueden llegar a ser horribles...— al fin alguien que me entendía, aunque ese alguien fuera Boomer — Sin mencionar que si necesita algo y se mueve demasiado, podría lastimarse o algo peor. Y…— fue interrumpido.

—Bueno, quédate si quieres, pero ya ¡cállate!—Butch y Brick se fueron dando un portazo y gritando mientras se tapaban los oídos, no queriendo siquiera averiguar cómo su hermano sabía de eso.

Rayos, ¿por qué tengo que ser mujer?, o mejor aun, ¿porque todos mis hermanos tienen que ser varones?, para colmo mamá no estaba en casa. ¡Mierda!

Boomer, por otro lado, también se fue a hacer sus quehaceres y yo aproveché para ir al baño. Me observé en el espejo y _Dios mío, _¿esa era yo? Puse a llenar la bañera con agua un tanto caliente y burbujas, necesitaba un baño urgente, tenía unas ojeras horribles y los ojos algo hinchados al igual que mis labios, coloreados de un rojo casi enfermizo. Mi ropa estaba echa un desastre, toda arrugada y sucia; ¡y ni hablar de mi cabello!

Busqué ropa en mi armario y encontré un pantaloncito corto color negro que tal vez — y con suerte— taparía todo mi redondo trasero, también había una blusa de tirantes blanca, eso sería suficiente, y sin mencionar mi ropa interior de un hermoso color azul marino con encaje. La bañera se llenó y me metí en ella tiritando. Estuve ahí un lago rato, luego de salir me puse las bragas, la demás ropa la había dejado arriba de mi cama, incluyendo el sujetador, maldije mentalmente por ello. Ahora tenía un mejor aspecto que hacía unas horas atrás y en cierto modo me sentía mucho mejor. Salí del baño e insulté para mis adentros. Parado en el centro de la habitación, estaba Boomer y, al verme puso una cara de sorpresa incomparable.

—Joder.— se aclaró la garganta y miró para la ventana — S-sólo venía a ver que todo estuviera...en...orden.— se escuchaba mas como una pregunta que como una afirmación. Bajó la mirada sonrojado y esperó a que yo le contestase algo.

—Todo está bien, Boomer.— salió de mi habitación prácticamente corriendo, apenas al oír mi voz asegurarle que todo estaba bien, a pesar que me había visto semi-desnuda, claro.

Luego de un rato, decidí ir a hablar con él. No sé por qué pero tenía la necesidad de hacerlo. ¿Debía disculparme? No sé, pero cuando estaba por tocar la puerta de su habitación cuando algo me detuvo.

—"Kaoru….— esos eran gemidos, intercalados con mi nombre y suspiros rápidos y frenéticos— ¡Kaoru! ¡Kaoru!".— Al parecer llegó al orgasmo, o algo así.

Me asomé, la puerta estaba entre abierta. Lo que vi hizo mi entrepierna se sintiera un tanto más cálida. Mi pequeño (N.A: No tan pequeño, Kaoru ¬¬) Boomer sujetando fuertemente su miembro, recostado en la cama, cubierto de sudor y sonrojado. Respiraba agitadamente y al parecer estaba masturbándose pensando en mí, o más bien en mi cuerpo—me había visto solamente los pechos—. Eso de cierta forma me excitaba. Luego de pensarlo decidí hacer algo para el bien de ambos. Aprovechando que mi pequeño hermano estaba aun con su miembro en la mano y con los ojos cerrados, acostado boca arriba, me escabullí y una vez dentro de su habitación salté a la cama quedando sobre él. Boomer abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y trató de apartarme pero no se lo permití. Antes que pudiera hacer algo, me aferré a su cuello y lo besé. Tardó bastante pero al final me correspondió con pasión. Él abrió su boca y yo aproveché para meter mi lengua entre sus labios, así comenzamos una guerra en nuestras bocas. Él nos giró haciendo que ahora yo quedara abajo. Aún tenía su miembro descubierto, por lo que lo tomé y le di un leve jalón hacia adelante.

Exclamó en desesperación, sentí cómo volvía a endurecer su parte masculina en mi palma. Moví mi mano de arriba hacia abajo— ¡Kaoru!— Rogaba— ¡Más, más, más rápido! —lo complací y moví mi mano más rápidamente.

Volvió a atacar mi boca y con gusto le correspondí. Sí esto seguía así, acabaríamos por tener sexo. En un movimiento rápido me quitó la blusa, dejando al descubierto mi sujetador, que al cabo de un rato quitó para así apreciar mis pechos, mas detalladamente. Empezó a besarlos, morderlos y chuparlos con la misma pasión con la que me había casi devorado la boca. La excitación estaba sobrepasando mis límites, no podía hacer más que gemir del placer ante sus caricias agresivas. Ya no soportábamos más, ya había líquido pre-eyaculatorio en mi mano.

—Boomer…—me respondió con un sonido gutural, yo no dejaba de mover mi brazo con fulgor.— Fóllame…

Él me miró y negó con la cabeza, deteniendo todo lo que estábamos haciendo.

—He dicho que me folles.

—Kaoru, eres mi hermana. No puedo hacer eso. De hecho, esto no debería estar pasando.— dijo recapacitando acerca de todo esto.

Esas palabras me golpearon duro, me detuve a pensarlo bien. Después de todo, sólo tenía catorce años y era virgen. Lo pensé y lo pensé, lo que parecieron horas sólo fueron unos segundos. Boomer también tenía catorce. Éramos muy chicos para tener sexo. Y éramos hermanos.

No, me dije, a la fregada con todo, si alguien era el indicado para darle algo tan importante como mi virginidad ese era Boomer. A pesar de ser mi hermano lo amaba y no sólo de forma fraternal.

—¡Boomie, por favor!— sabía que si lo llamaba por ese apodo no se podría negar.

—Bien.— exhaló — Pero promete que si… si te hago daño, entonces lo dirás.

—Lo prometo.

Se sacó la camiseta y los pantalones junto con sus boxers, yo me quite el pantalón y las bragas que ya de por si estaban empapadas, nos miramos una vez más y nos besamos. Me recostó en su cama y abrió mis piernas con sus manos. Levantó mi cadera levemente, y tomando su propio miembro erecto en mano, poco a poco fue entrando en mí.

—¡Ah!— Exclamé. Joder, eso dolía y quemaba lo más profundo. Hablando de dolores, el estúpido dolor menstrual había vuelto. ¡Qué buen momento!

—¿Te duele?— estaba preocupado. Cómo lo amo, es tan considerado.— Si te duele, dímelo y pararé.— lo besé para que se callara.

—Sigue, pero…despacio...— él asintió.

Siguió entrando hasta detenerse contra el himen, la parte más íntima, que marcaba mi virginidad, la que pronto ya estaría perdida, y la que pronto sería sólo de él.

—Adelante, no te detengas.

Me penetró completamente. Podía sentir la entereza de su longitud en mi interior, cuando se quedó quieto, estático. Yo solté algunas lágrimas. Era placentero y doloroso a la vez. Luego de unos segundos, moví mis caderas dándole una clara señal de que continuara.

Comenzó un vaivén lento y placentero, pero poco a poco intensificaban sus embestidas. Hundí mis manos en las almohadas, repitiendo su nombre mezclado entre gritos espasmódicos de placer incrementado. Mordía y besaba mis pechos, yo dejaba pequeños besos en su cuello y hasta algunas pequeñas mordidas.

—¡Ahí!— dio con mi punto de placer— ¡Más fuerte Boomer!

—¡Cla…claro!— me embestía profundo y duro, aunque se escuchaba dubitativo cada vez que quería hablar.

Me penetró salvajemente al punto de enloquecerme. Ambos gemíamos, mucho diría yo, me volteó hacia arriba, ahora estaba sentada sobre él, y comencé a montarlo. Despacio, ya que al estar yo arriba se hacía más profunda la penetración. Él aprovechaba para jugar con mis pechos. Pronto llegaría al orgasmo, al igual que Boomer.

—¡Kaoru!

—¡Boomer!— Llegamos al clímax juntos y gritando el nombre del otro. Él corrió dentro de mí su semilla, bañando mi interior con el cálido líquido, se sentía genial.

_—Eres un imbécil.—_ se escuchó la voz de Brick.

_— Y, ¿tú? —_ y ese era Butch.

_—¿Por qué no te vas bien a la chingada?, ¡maldito idiota!—_ entraron a la casa.

_—No, gracias. ¡No quiero entrar a tu habitación! —._

_—¡Wow, qué maduro!—_ exclamo con sarcasmo.

_—¡Si no te callas le diré a mi Pikachu que te haga un Impactrueno!—_ subían las escaleras. Los pasos se escuchaban resonar más rápidamente, ambos estábamos petrificados. Estaban casi en la puerta.

_—¡Infantil!—._

_—¡Pendejo!—._

_"Mierda"_— pensé alarmada.

Me vestí lo más rápido que pude, le di un beso a Boomer en los labios y me largué a mi habitación, me acosté y cuando entraron mis hermanos al cuarto, me sonrieron, abrazaron y besaron las mejillas algo sonrojadas debido a que me había cansado después de haber hecho el amor con Boomer.

—¿Cómo te sientes, pequeña?— preguntó Butch.

—Definitivamente mejor — sonreí.

—Oye, ¿por qué…?—Brick aspiro hondo — hueles diferente, como a...— "¡Mierda, mierda, mierda!" pensé, maldito Brick.

—Es por la regla, idiota. ¿Quieres que te explique por qué huele así?— Boomer se apareció detrás de mis dos hermanos, ya vestido normalmente y sonriendo.

—¡No!, ¡No!, ¡No!— negó rápidamente con la cabeza. Ya sabía con qué arma atacar—Está bien, ya entendí.

—Si quieres algo, pequeña, sólo pídelo.—Butch besó mi frente y se fue junto con Brick, dejándome con Boomer.

—De la que me salvaste.— sonreí, se acercó a mí y prácticamente me metió la lengua en la boca. Se dio la vuelta y se dirigía hacia la puerta, pero antes de que se fuera le dije:

—Gracias, hermanito.— a lo que él sólo me guiñó el ojo, sonrió y salió de mi cuarto.

Me había ayudado a olvidar el jodido dolor de la maldita menstruación, reemplazándolo por el placer, y por eso se lo agradecí. Aunque no fui la única a la que le había gustado todo eso…

* * *

¡Hoola! ¿que les pareció?, ahora esta mejor escrito y mas legible. ¡Yei! Espero causar muchas hemorragias nasales XD o al menos un sonrojo.

**Floor-chan:** Ojala tengas un lindo día, espero que recibas muchas cosas bien kawaii's. No te comas sola todo el pastel o te dará dolor de panza.

Y si no te traen regalo, no los dejes pasar. Aprovecha que ya eres mayor y **¡SAL DE PARRANDA!**

Espero no ser la única que te regale un fic, tu me mereces muchos mas.

**Attentamente:** Mitsukii

**Bye! Bye!**

**XDD**


End file.
